


The Harpy And Skeletal Knight

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fantasy, Female Frisk, Frans Week, Fransweek, Frisk is a harpy, Gorgons mentined, Harpies, Lecherous Zeus, Mermaids mentioned, Underswap Frisk - Freeform, Underswap Sans, vengeful Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: For the First day of frans week People! I'm kicking this off with some fantasy creatures from greeks myths! Frisk is a harpy, and I made up a mythos as to why and Blueberry Sans is both powerful and sweetie. Though I don't condone his actions I understand it I hope you enjoy it! I hope you enjoy it.





	The Harpy And Skeletal Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Author note Oh I could quickly do a sci-fi story it wouldn’t be hard, but I realized I need something more, something different something not everyone is going to do so I decided on fantasy. Even crazier use mythological creature magic and some petty behavior since I based this on under swap Sans and frisk whose personality is flipped completely. Sans is essentially Papyrus and Frisk is closer to Chara she’s furious. This doesn’t feel like my strongest work. The idea of this I love, but I have no idea how this will be perceived whether it’s good or bad in that moment

Being turned into a harpy isn’t the worse existence the gods curse me. The island she was settled on hand for at least today gentle waves and plentiful fish to eat. The winds felt nice on her feathered body, and the clean white sands felt great on my taloned feet. I kept gripping and un-gripping my talon it felt me relieve myself of the bubbling anger I always feel. My ugh “flock” and I decided to fight against Zeus and not allow him to rape us and were able to get out of his clutches untouched. We knew they would be vindictiveness and a desire to seek out the pain. No mortal told Zeus no no mortal has ever left sues clutches unmolested and he was angered and cursed for daring to believe ourselves above him

I’ve seen the gorgons selkies and centaurs all the creation of angry gods punishing mere mortals for moments of defiance. Gorgon got being more beautiful than Aphrodite we are each other’s companies since were cursed in these form until the gods seemed fit or until it was broken. What breaks the curse is anyone’s guess?

The gods aren’t known for being merciful or kind to those who fight for their rights to exist without there interference. I wish that something took them out and took their place, so they wouldn’t for there will and their desires on the mortals who have no choice but worship them. That we don’t have sacrifice humans for certain rituals to makes the crops grow and make sure we have a bountiful harvest

I could hear jeering and cawing in the background. The flock must’ve heard a legion of soldiers en masse to the island. As they always did, try to kill all “the monsters” under the orders of the gods will, but we fought back. We a have ever since we realized we are permanent residents of these islands. We’ve dined on the food they brought for there trip and sick as it was we’ve used the bones of the fallen to survive. To make our crops healthy and strong on the other end of the island. We turned it into farmland where rocks in the ocean wouldn’t allow a boat to actually sail here well without shredding the haul and ripping the sail in half that is. More than once a ship has sailed that way, and we are fortunate enough to being able to salvage and make homes this way. The homes we built for ourselves, we didn’t even leave the framework of the ships finding a lot of use for every scrap we found. We were able to help made fancier home than we did when we leave within the empires walls. Finding some comfort and solace out of the circumstances the death of the soldiers was preemptive. Medusa death always stands out since she hasn’t didn’t do anything but look at the soldiers its there fault for coming here when they knew the risk. She was the innocent figure living her life up until this point.

We feast this night on their stores since they had roast pig and nice crunchy bread with fine wine

The morning rose as it always did but instead of lovely rays of sunshine, a face was looking up at me a skeletal face with a deep smile bright blue eyes in the hollow sockets where the eyes would be where they would be if they were human.

I wanted to move but my body is was stuck to the floor I started to struggle his face his smile growing larger.

“I see my lovely carnary has finally risen from her beauty sleep. “

“What are you doing here? why have you Captured me?” Frisk for her part started cawing and screeching a commotion could be heard, but the door was forcefully closed and locked but seemed to turn tail

“Oh, so hostile. I am sorry but considering friends almost ripped me apart on sight, and I wasn’t in the mood to have you do the same thing. Why am I here? I was sent here by the human who caught, exiled me. When my disguise as a human failed and as an act of mercy on the part of my human partner. Monsters magical or otherwise are to be killed as you very well know. I saw the shipwrecks well the part that was unusable pieces you left behind, and you have made. What have you done for yourselves? It’s impressive. making homes and the island and the fact you had been able to sustain yourself for so long and even the farm wowie, you’re amazing.”

“Who let you stay!” Cawing for the flock to come to their senses and come to my aid.

I hadn’t noticed them not coming to my aide! Regardless of the monsters powerful but harmless visage, _some flock, they are… we are all each other had. We are a family; sisters._

“Who let come into my hut my much less allow you to believe that your cheek to hold me hostage would be fine! this is a flock I’m not the only one who worked this island into a civilization.”

“You have a whole flock and all the other creatures who live in the surrounding islands, but you were the one who organized them. I see in the way you hold yourself right now .” Pointedly looking at my eyes at my eyes as he spoke as if he could see into my very soul.

“The one who reminded them they were originally human, and they made you the leader in their gratefulness, and because of that, even your home greatest among them built. And why did let me through? I begged mercy plead them and you. That the humans threw me into the sea to die. I squint wondering how he fooled the humans to get passage until they saw how he was. “

And I am not here to kill you much less imprison you. My instincts chose you out. Something about you is so wonderful that I can’t explain it, and I knew you would hurt me much less exile me before I even open my mouth. I could be a spy, I could be insincere. I could be a scout for the monster race for all you know which wouldn’t be the worst thing but when I realized you wouldn’t be very appreciative of this. I raised my head to look at him

He raises an eyebrow, and his magic seemed to envelop the room. He summoned a bone club cutting a square big enough to walk through in the corner of my hut gifts to seem to pour in. Clothes bedding and things I had been wondering how I could provide these things. Since we have no way of making fabric. The reason I was fine being trapped on the floor and why I didn’t get up even though skeleton was gone momentarily. I was incredibly exposed. Though I was covered in feathers. He’s already shown attraction even though. I’m nothing worth admiring in this form. Wondering how I would be able to get more things for the flock and the other stuff and in the other luxuries and decadence.

“I know it seems wrong to go extravagant and give you luxuries and things you don’t need or thing you possibly strove to attain eventually, but I am here to help and hoping to gain your love earnestly I won’t stay unless you let me, but I will help always.” He gave me this look, and something about the way h spoke make resolve crumble just a bit.

“Thank you for what you’ve given me, but I don’t trust your word keep your distance, but I won’t kill you. Today”

“It’s better then I could ask for my sweet canary. I know you feel indecent for that I’m truly sorry, but I hope one day you will find it within you to trust me.”

And with that, he left me with a smile he walked out of my Hut and for the first time in a long time I felt a blush come over my face. As quickly I felt sappy I felt my self-squashing the there no way a monster much less some rejected masquerading knight is going to make a fool of me with some trinkets regardless she dressed her self in an effort to feel more the human woman she once was and not the harpy she currently stuck as. All the while Sans for his part was thinking about the idea to woo the lady of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note I finally was able to work through my writer’s block I work rather hard making sure this story finally was ready to be written. This was made with the thought I had to believe that some women in Greek myths had to be smart enough to fight against Zeus attempted to rape them and actually live long enough to tell the tale only to get punished. I feel like this is some of my weekend set of one-shots. Maybe it’s all I’m going through including being inundated with homework. This feels like some of my weakest work. Not to say that it is but certainly feels that way.


End file.
